


One More Chance III

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Vassanta finds change isn't so simple.





	One More Chance III

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 17, 2008

Vassanta stared glumly down at the book open before her. She found reading tedious enough in Draenei, trying to make sense of the strange Common words tripped her up all the more. It wasn’t that the book was boring, really, it was an account of the Burning Legion’s coming to Azeroth and its engineering of the Scourge. Though the descriptions were stiff and matter-of-fact, it was easy enough to imagine what the demons had looked like as they burned the land. She knew well enough what that looked like. It wasn’t even the dull throbbing in the back of her skull; she’d had a fair amount to drink last night and it was catching up to her. But that was nothing unusual, by her own standards last night had been pretty light.

No, her distraction was caused by something so foreign that it took her some time to put a name to what she was feeling: guilt.

She’d simply been strolling along, not causing anyone trouble, and happened across an elf who was very obviously lost. It had been alarmingly easy to lure him to the tavern and subsequently to the inn. She’d thought he might prove to be at least a small challenge, but it was like rolling a game of dice against a child. He could have resisted, she reasoned, flipping to the next page in the book. He could have got up at any time, just walked out. Why then did she feel as if she’d done something wrong?

The library, cool and dark beneath the Cathedral, was empty at this early hour. The Vindicator had brought her here last week, and pointed her to the tall stack of books. He’d picked them out so that she could learn about the Legion, to better understand the enemy that she’d soon face. He’d told her of the invasion, about how they sought to ruin Azeroth as they had ruined Draenor. She had been so inspired, so dedicated to being a good student then, only a few short days ago. Here in the library, surrounded by the silent stacks of books, she felt that way again.

Maybe she ought to tell him about it. She didn’t think that he would scold her for it, the way Vajarra would. He’d be disappointed though, surely. He might even refuse to teach her anymore. She frowned, glancing down at the book. A woodcut illustration stretched across both pages; a monstrous demon with four legs and a great tail leading an assault on a human city. No, she could not endanger Draenor. She’d simply pretend that last night never happened, and no one would ever be the wiser. After all… it’s not like she would ever see that elf again.


End file.
